warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Berserk Jenkins
Berserk Jenkins is a barbarian warrior from the frozen north. Well, from Northshire. But it is the north end of Northshire! Appearance Large and muscular, Berserk Jenkins does certainly look the part of a wandering barbarian hero. Heavily muscled, he seems to have no signs of flab at all, instead seemingly being composed of rippling, melon-like abs. He has long hair, worn in a pair of long braids, but he remains conspicuously clean shaven. All over. This is probably kind of disturbing, actually. Normally he wears heavy armour, and prefers to carry a pair of gigantic axes, wielding them with frightening ease given their massive size. However, he has an odd propensity to go shirtless, or, even worse, completely naked, at odd and inappropriate moments. His guild members find this to be a bit off putting, to say the least... well, at least, those who aren't completely oblivious. Personality If one word could summarise Berserk, it'd be "exaggerated". Everything he does seems to be larger then life and over the top; he is loud and boisterous, and makes outrageous claims aimed at proving his "manliness" to anyone who isn't able to get away in time. It doesn't seem to matter if his claims make no sense whatsoever (For example, his stories of years spent in the service of the king of "a desert kingdom south of Stormwind"), but he;ll happily make them anyway. Fortunately, he is rather good-natured (and his companions rather dull-witted) which means that its rare that this is a problem. Not that this makes him any less capable a fighter; in battle, he will gladly lead the charge, throwing himself at whatever threat is before him, doing his best to cut it down with his gigantic axes. He takes a "no fear, no questions, no brains" approach to battle, seemingly throwing himself into a fray with no regard for his own safety. History Berserk Jenkins (He's not sure why his parents named him "Berserk") was born in the harsh lands of Northshire. Well, maybe a bit harsh. Well, it could be cold in winter sometimes, and the Kobolds could be a bit annoying. Okay, so he claimed it was harsh, but it wasn't really. In fact, for the most part, his early life was relatively ordinary, save for the locals complaining and asking him to put a shirt on once in a while. Please. Deciding that life in the frozen wastes of Northshire were too dull, he decided to set out for a life of adventure, travelling across the world in search of fame, fortune, power and a buxom bikini girl to carry off over his shoulder. Learning the arts of fighting, hitting stuff and being manly. Many people were ore then willing to help him, if only for the promise that he might go away and never come back. From there, he set out, travelling across the world to various danger-filled spots to fight monsters and stuff. In this enterprise, for the most part, he was successful; his crazy, two-axes style allowed him to pummel many foes into submission. Unfortunately, however, the only buxom bikini girl he met decided to blow him up rather then let herself be carried off over his shoulder. This setback saw Berserk reconsider his plan; he instead decided to seek out a group of adventurers that he could share manly escapades with. So he joined the Dragon Warriors - which may have been an even bigger setback then being exploded. category:Characters category:Alliance category:Human category:Warrior category:Dragon Warriors category:Articles by Darthfish